Zac/History
Previous Lore "Even if you don't have a spine, you still have to stand up for yourself." - Zac is the product of a Zaun experiment to manufacture a hexchem-engineered supersoldier - the Zaun Amorphous Combatant. Combining brute strength with limitless flexibility, he is a versatile juggernaut: a creative fighter who bounces over obstacles and pounds his foes into submission. Though he was created inside a weapons laboratory, Zac was rescued and adopted by two loving parents who raised him to be a kind and friendly child. As the years passed, he grew up to be a fierce hero, sworn to protect the ordinary, everyday people of Zaun. Long ago, two Zaun scientists developed an organic substance that could withstand extreme conditions, spontaneously alter its biological structure, and generate tremendous amounts of kinetic force. As the scientists, husband and wife, watched the prototype grow from a spoon-sized droplet to a small , they noticed that their creation would respond to their presence. It sprung forward when they called and bounced when they sang. The couple began to see more than an experiment: they saw a small child, filled with affection and joy. After testing the prototype one evening, the scientists placed the blob back in its cage. It slouched and shuddered in the corner, inconsolably sad. At that moment, the couple realized that their beloved creation wished for a free life outside the lab. They were struck by their conscience and could not allow the prototype to be used as a weapon. The husband and wife fled with the young blob, replacing its weapon designation - Zaun Amorphous Combatant - with a proper name: Zac. In a quiet neighborhood far from the city of Zaun, the scientists raised Zac as their own child. Zac was always different from the other children. None had his powers of strength and flexibility, so the couple taught him to tell right from wrong and to use his gifts responsibly. Thanks to the care and affection of his loving parents, Zac lived a peaceful, happy childhood. That childhood ended when the Zaun laboratory finally found Zac. Unable to replicate the formula used to create the amorphous prototype, the laboratory's staff never stopped searching for the scientists and their experiment. When they tracked down the family, they threatened to tear it apart. The staff abducted Zac's parents and demanded that the couple assist in his capture and return. Seized by the fear of losing his freedom and his parents, Zac unleashed every ounce of his raw energy and mass for the very first time. He subdued his parents' captors, sent the laboratory's workers fleeing, and brought his loved ones home. From then on, Zac vowed to defend all ordinary lives threatened by extraordinary treachery and wickedness. Originally built to destroy, he now protects the innocent and the helpless. Previous Abilities , he sheds a chunk of himself to a nearby location, landing towards visible nearby enemy champions (if any) and lasting for 6 seconds. Enemies can move over these chunks to destroy them while Zac can do so to consume them and restore . |description2 = Upon taking fatal damage, Zac splits into 4 uncontrollable bloblets that move to his final location over seconds. If any of these bloblets remain at the end of the duration, Zac recombines and returns at maximum health}} (based on ) |description3 = Zac's size scales with , getting larger when it exceeds (based on level) and getting smaller the higher . |static = 300 |targeting = Cell Division is an on-spell effect with an on-death effect component. |range = |spelleffects = hide |notes = * Cell Division's chunks spawn in two versions. ** They will fall to the ground between Zac and the nearest enemy champion within 1000 range of him (dropping slightly in Zac's favor) Cannot be interacted with for the first seconds (except during ) ** They will fall to the ground near Zac and can be picked up immediately (version used by default) * Cell Division's chunk pick-up radius is the same for both Zac and enemy champions. * Zac's abilities cost while chunks restore (net healing equals ) * and will take precedence over Cell Division. |video = Zac IVideo old.ogv }} Zac punches out in the target direction, dealing to all enemies hit and them for 2 seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 4% |costtype = Current Health |range = 550 |targeting = Stretching Strike is a direction-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block both the damage and the slow. |notes = * |video = Zac QVideo old.ogv }} Zac's body explodes outward, dealing to all nearby enemies (capped against minions and monsters) and becoming against monsters hit. |description2 = Unstable Matter's is reduced by 1 second every time Zac picks up a chunk. If he picks them up while Unstable Matter is available to cast, the next Unstable Matter has its reduced by the same amount instead. |leveling = % of target's maximum health)}}| }} |cooldown = 5 |cost = 4% |costtype = Current Health |range = 350 |targeting = Unstable Matter is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the damage. |notes = * Unstable Matter has no cast time and does not interrupt Zac's previous orders. * Unstable Matter can be cast during . * Unstable Matter's cooldown reduction when available to cast is applied after Zac's. |video = Zac WVideo old.ogv }} Zac channels for a short duration, increasing Elastic Slingshot's range over a cone in the target direction. Moving during the channel automatically cancels it, refunding 50% of Elastic Slingshot's cost and . |description2 = Zac dashes to the target location, dealing to all nearby enemies on impact and for 1 second. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 4% |costtype = Current Health |range = |Maximum cast range}} / |targeting = Elastic Slingshot is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block both the damage and the displacement. |notes = * Elastic Slingshot can be used to launch Zac over walls. * Elastic Slingshot's channel begins when the key is pressed and held, launching Zac towards the cursor when released. |video = Zac EVideo old.ogv }} 2nd= Zac squishes himself down while charging for up to seconds, during which he is , and any enemies standing on top of him. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Zac nearby enemies 275 units over 1 second and deals . If charged for at least 1 second before recasting, Zac instead scoops up enemies on top of him, them towards the target location. While flying through the air, Zac is immune to . |description3 = Upon landing, nearby and transported enemies take and are by 25% for seconds. |leveling3 = }} |target range = |effect radius= 300 |cooldown = |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = |knockdown = False |grounded = True |notes = * If Zac dies while channeling, he will nearby enemies 275 units, despite of how long he channelled. }} |-|1st= Zac bounces 4 times, gaining bonus movement speed as he does so but becoming unable to use basic attacks, , or for the duration. |description2 = Each bounce deals to all nearby enemies, for 1 second and subsequently them by 20% for the same duration. |description3 = Enemies can be damaged by multiple bounces, with each beyond the first dealing 50% damage but not them. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = | }} |cooldown = |range = / |targeting = Let's Bounce! is a ground-targeted area of effect with a self-targeted buff component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block one bounce's damage and displacement. |notes = * |video = Zac RVideo old.ogv }} ;Pets |movespeed = Variable |control = Autonomous |targeting = Minion * Bloblets can be targeted by , , and/or . ** A Bloblet, while visually separated from the others, will not delay Zac's revival or cause him to recombine with less . * Bloblet can be targeted by , becoming invulnerable for the channel's duration. * considers Bloblet 'isolated' when being the last one alive or after having merged with the others right before Zac recombines (Bloblet is not considered 'isolated' when close enough to the others) * Turrets will prioritize Bloblet over other minions. |abilities = }} Previous Splash Art Zac PoolPartySkin old.jpg|1st Pool Party Zac Patch History ** Heal increased to of his maximum health}} from at all ranks. ** Cooldown is now pingable. * ** Now increases chunk heal to % of his maximum health}}. ;V9.17 * ** Is now properly disabled when . ;V9.12 * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Knockback changed to 250 units away from where target is hit from 400 units away from Zac's center. ** Each bounce that hits one or more enemy champions spawns a chunk (hitting the same enemy still spawns a chunk), instead of each enemy champion spawns a chunk the first time they're hit by a bounce (subsequent bounces on the same enemy won't spawn additional chunks). ;V9.11 * ** Slow strength reduced to 40% from 60%. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Health ratio now scales for . * - Rework ** *** After a small delay, Zac bounces 4 times over 3 seconds, gaining bonus movement speed as he does so but becoming unable to use basic attacks, , or for the duration. There is a 1-second delay between each bounce. *** Each bounce deals magic damage to all nearby enemies, for 1 second and subsequently them by 20% for the same duration. *** Enemies can be damaged by multiple bounces, with each beyond the first dealing 50% damage but not them. *** / . *** seconds. ** *** Zac squishes himself down while charging for up to seconds, during which he is , and by % any enemies standing on top of him. *** Zac nearby enemies 275 units over 1 second and deals magic damage. If charged for at least 1 second before recasting, Zac instead scoops up enemies on top of him, them towards the target location. While flying through the air, Zac is immune to . *** Upon landing, nearby and transported enemies take the same magic damage and are by 25% for seconds. *** . *** 300. *** seconds. ;V8.21 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.10 * ** Health ratio scaling with . * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V8.1 * ** Zac will no longer get stuck in his Let's Bounce! animation continuously if he revives with after during the cast animation. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Now has +15% bonus attack speed at level 1. ** Base armor increased to 33 from 24. ;V7.17 * ** Bloblets are now correctly invisible when in fog of war. ;V7.15 * ** Current health cost increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where he could channel Elastic Slingshot while under hard crowd control effects if he used it right before they were applied. * ** Recall's audio has been restored. ;V7.13 June 30th Hotfix * ** Second hit range reduced to 200 from 300. ;V7.12 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V7.11 * General ** Voice getting higher threshold reduced to from . * ** Warning indicator before Zac lands increased to 1 seconds from . * ** Enemies no longer turn invisible if Zac tries to drop them in huge areas of unpassable terrain at Let's Bounce!'s max range (no such areas exist on Summoner's Rift). ;V7.10 May 22nd Hotfix * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V7.10 May 17th Hotfix * ** Fixed a visual bug where if he died while charging Let's Bounce!, his ult kidnap animation would play on top of him for the rest of the game. ;V7.10 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage now scales with % of Zac's maximum health}}. ** Second hit bonus attack range increased to 125 from 100. ** Second part of the spell now always spawns a second blob if it hits a unique unit. ** Collision AoE size increased to 300 from 200. ** If the second hit would kill a minion or monster, the target will now wait to die until after Zac has slammed it into Stretching Strikes' ''first target. ** If the first target is standing on top of other enemies, the second hit will now reliably choose a different target than the first. ** Can now cast and queue up during ''Stretching Strikes' ''second attack and while slamming two targets together. * ** Knockup duration now scales from to 1 second base upon how long '''Zac' charges before release. * ** Time to full charge time increased to seconds from 1. ;V7.9 May 4th Hotfix * ** Slow duration increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.9 * General ** Zac's voice now changes in pitch and speed based on his current size. ** Many of Zac's idle, movement, and emote animations have also been updated. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 60 from . ** Base armor increased to 24 from . ** Base health increased to 615 from . ** Base health regeneration increased to 8 from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** New ability icon. * ** Renamed Stretching Strikes from Stretching Strike. ** New ability icon. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Zac's arm stretches and grabs the first enemy it hits, dealing magic damage and slowing them by 60% for seconds. Zac's next basic attack has 100 bonus attack range and is replaced with a long range smack that repeats the initial magic damage and slow effect. If Zac grabs a different enemy with each attack he'll throw them towards each other, dealing magic damage in an area if they collide. * ** New ability icon. * ** New ability icon. ** Maximum channel duration before automatically cancelling reduced to seconds from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Knockup duration reduced to seconds from 1. * ** New ability icon. ** *** Zac squishes himself down, making him immune to Crowd Control for up to seconds. Any enemies standing on top of him are slowed by %. *** Charging for at least 1 second before recasting causes Zac to scoop up enemies on top of him, carrying them towards the target location. While flying through the air Zac is unstoppable. Upon landing nearby enemies take magic damage and are slowed by 25% for seconds. Reactivating before Zac charges up knocks back nearby enemies instead. ;V7.7 * ** Fixed a rare bug where it could sometimes cause him to instantly revive (and potentially revive a second time if he's killed again before his bloblets recombined). * ** Fixed a bug where right after casting it would change his position and move the range indicator, but the damage and knock-up would still be applied in the original location. ;V7.5 * ** *** Fixed a bug where moving the camera away and back would cause a chunk of Cell Division to disappear. ;V6.21 * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Warning indicator and shadow particles show up seconds before Zac lands, appearing immediately if travel time is shorter than that. ** Cast range updated to be more accurate for Zac. ;V6.15 * ** Zac jumping in a random direction if cursor hovers over minimap when casting. ;V6.13 * General ** Cracks in Chroma pack textures at 'very low' visual settings. ;V6.9 * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * ** Revive delay reduced to seconds from 8 at all ranks. ;V6.2 * ** Zac being immune to displacements during travel time. ;V5.23 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ;V5.19 * ** Having a minimum 300 range (instead of the intended 0). ;V5.18 * ** Tooltip updated to display new maximum channel time ( seconds from ). ** Indicator updated to reflect new maximum range. ;V5.16 * ** Maximum range increased to from . ;V5.12 * ** Animation updated. ** Animation errors (Zac running out quickly from within fog of war). * ** Animation updated. ** Animation errors (Zac running out quickly from within fog of war). ;V5.5 * ** While available to cast, picking up reduces Zac's next cast's cooldown by 1 second (even when casting within the 1 second after a pick-up) * ** Displacement duration increased to 1 second from . ;V4.21 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Generates a for each enemy champion hit beyond the first. * ** Displacement range increased to 400 from 250. ;V4.11 * ** Cooldown increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every Zac picks up. ** Zac becomes ghosted when hitting monsters (for easier chunk pick-up). ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18 from 14. ;V4.3 * ** Chunk pick-up radius increased to 50 from 25. ;V3.10a * ** Chunk pick-up radius reduced to 25 from 100. * ** Granting Tenacity for the duration. ** Tooltip updated to state Zac removes all slows affecting him upon activation. ;V3.10 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V3.7 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 7 from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Tenacity reduced to 50% from 75%. ** Using a ratio per bounce (instead of the intended on the first and on the rest). ;V3.6 * General ** Transparency when hiding in brush increased. ;V3.5 * Added. }} Category:Champion history Category:Zac